Assembling conveyors, especially chain conveyors, is very difficult. There are currently no solutions on the market that allows for tool-free assembly—generally, either the pin must be forced in to chain link using a hammer or otherwise pressed in using dedicated tools. As difficult as assembly is, it is even more difficult to disassemble such belts. It is common for collateral components to be damaged while extracting pins to disassemble a chain. Furthermore, in belts that require dedicated tools for assembly/disassembly, sufficient space is needed around the belt for use of the tool. As such, use of the tool may be limited to specific positions in the belt system. Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for a conveyor with a retained pin that is more easily removed.